ofibtyhgfandomcom-20200214-history
Let the 101st Hunger Games Begin!
Let the 101st Hunger Games Begin! is the first episode of The OFIBTY: Hunger Games. Episode Jessica (POV) D1 I feel like I might have a heart attack. My feet are shaking and I think I might pass out. The mentor is getting me ready at my first day there. My mentor tells me to throw my spear straight. But I don't want a spear. I want a sword. So right now, I don't care what my mentor says. Training Day 1 Mau (POV) D5 As we are going over procedure of the Training Center I begin to look around. And I start to notice that I am one of the youngest ones. I think the boy from 3 is younger but he looks pretty scary. As we begin to start training, I already find the Careers..... Both from 1, 2, and 4. The careers don't look as scary as I thought they would. I'm only scared of District 4 tributes. 1 and 2 don't look scary. I think I have a chance of beating them. Actually, I think I have a chance of winning! Ariana (POV) D8 With me being a cook at District 8, I am good with knifes. So of course as I should, I go to the knife station. But as I'm walking, my district partner, Mark, who is in love with me just won't get away from me. So I begin shooting knifes at the targets. Hit everyone of them. I have one knife left. My district partner, Mark being an idiot, stands right by the last target and I hit him. Some little piece of hair comes off. Oops! Naya (POV) D10 I still remember the time when that lady shouted my name at the reaping. Now Im here, on my attempt of a fire. I turn my head and I see this guy...District one, I think. He's throwing spears at a human-shaped bullseye. He is kind of cute... Wow look at the sharpness with which he throws that spear through the air... wait...what am i doing? If I want to survive Ill have to kill him sooner or later...no time for boy, I have to get back home...I cant let my family down...Wow he has pretty eyes. Shan (POV) D9 Those girls...1 and 4...careers. Why do they keep staring at me? What are they whispering in each others' ear? Four stares at me like of I were her meal...You wont eat me, OK bitch? Cmon Shan, grab a bow and leave their mouths opened. I place the arrow on the bow's string, and pull my hand towards my shoulder. As I let my fingers go, I hear a crash, I turn my head...ugh It was the idiot from 5 falling over the dumbbells. I turn my head towards the bullseye...finding out the arrow hit the wall and not the body. Then I turn my head towards the Careers: They're laughing indiscreetly (of course) making sure I notice they noticed my fail. So what? Ill make you crap in the arena...just wait and see. I grab a second arrow, pointing at the heart. The arrow flies, and lands in the middle of the second zero in the 100 mark. Perfect. I'm ready to get these bitches out of my way from surviving. Delilah (POV) D4 I've been waiting my whole life for this. Ive been training like crazy...I wont let anybody in my way from that eternal glory. I remember the joy in that little girl's face when I volunteered. I just met my allies, Tyler, Jessica, Eloise, and Kellen, yet the only careers I truly trust are Jessie and Frank. Jessica arrives, and points at that district 9 girl. "Is she good?" She asks. "I don't know yet" I answer, "She looks...strong". "Oh little nine wants us to see how she throws...Ok" She says. I see five's guy, trying to pull out a dumbbell out of its tray. Too weak to even lift it, of course...easy prey. "Looks like someone needs a little more practice" Jessica says, and starts laughing. I take a look at her arrow, nailed in the wall. I cant help but laugh. I feel her grey eyes staring at me, filled with hatred and shame at the same time, and She grabs a second arrow. Tyler calls Jessica and she leaves, meanwhile i see how she makes a perfect shot. By this time I know she will be a pebble in my shoe during the next couple of weeks. Joey (POV) D7 As I am at the tree climbing station, I take a glance at my district partner, Dianna, and she yells at me "Hows everything going?" I fall from the tree, get up, and say "Its OK" She smiles and goes back to her station. Thats when this guy...Jacob, comes and says: "Pretty, isn't she?" "Yeah...but its either her or me so...not interested in her" I respond. "I saw you up in that tree...pretty good, I bet your good with hand on hand combat" He says "I haven't tried it..." I respond. "Get on guard" He commands "What?" I say, confused. "Cmon, dude, lets practice some one on one". I put my fists in front of my face, and a second after, I realize I'm on the floor, fighting with this guy I just met. Finally, I get to immobilize him, I stand up, and I help him get up. "Nice job, you beat me" Jacob says. "Lets get allied", I say, and he accepts. We shake hands, and goes back to the Bow and Arrow station, meanwhile I see Dianna arrive next to him. They start talking. I get a weird feeling on my stomach, and my soul is filled with this uncontrollable anger. I cant help but grab an axe and throw it at a piece of wood near me, with all my strength. What has just happened? Haley (POV) D3 After a while trying to make a fire, and failing over and over again, and now that Im alone in this station after 10 left, Im feeling weird and a bit awkward. i decide to look for my speciality:Axes. I see a tray filled wit these silver and sharp weapons, including axes. I grab one by the grip, throw it over my shoulder, take a deep breath, and I target the nearest dummy from me. I throw the axe, and it slices the thing in two. I smile, proud, and I turn my back to get another axe. I grab my axe, and I look up front. I see this little girl from two starring at me, impressed. I smile at her, and she gets an awkward look, turns her back, and disappears. I think she's kind of cute...I don't think shes the mean type of career. Lea (POV) D6 Im starring at this girl from eight while she chops her district partner's hair, stupefied. That girls got attitude, and not necessarily the kind of attitude you'd like in an ally. To be honest I'm pretty scared, and I don't know what to do. Ive never thrown an axe, shot an arrow or even climbed a tree. I don't know what Im good at...building train motors is my family business, and its the only thing I can do well. I start trying out everything. Bow and arrow: I break the bow. Axe: I almost chop someones head. Spear: I have the worst aim in the world. I grab a sword, with my hopes down, knowing Ill be dead in the bloodbath, and I start playing a little with it. I start making more moves. Im getting excited, so I find a dummy and in one slash, I cut its head off. I think I finally found my weapon. Training Day 2 Nasia (POV) D11 I can't climb for my life. Ugh, why am I even here? This is so stupid. I don't even have a chance of winning. I can't seem to find any weapon that I'm good with. I mean I went to the axe station where the boy and girl from District 3 were. The girl threw her axe and it hit the 100 target number on the dummy. The boy gives the girl a high five and then whispers something into her ear. She begins to laugh. Then the boy throws his axe and it goes through the dummy splitting it into two. Although he could be a big threat to me, I feel bad for him. I mean he is the youngest of the tributes. Oh wait, it's my turn. I begin to pick up an axe and it falls straight to the ground. So damn heavy. It's so heavy that I have to hold it with two hands. When I throw it, it feels good, but it lands on the bottom of the dummy. That was embarassing. Tyler (POV) D1 There they are. So easy. I could kill all them in 30 seconds. District 5 is embarassing, 6 is weak, and 8 has dumbasses. I will win this. Right when I'm about to throw my spear i hear someone call my name. "Tyler! Tyler!" they yell. I still hit the target perfectly though. And then I see that it is Ellie from District 2, a fellow career. "What could you possibly want?" I ask her. "The girl, from 3." "Yes? What about her?" "She's good. She cut a dummy in half with an axe yesterday!" Ellie told me. "Well, you know what to do. Get her over her!" John (POV) D3 Me and Haley are throwing axes when I see the girl from 2 running towards Haley... She goes up to herand whispers something in her ear. Haley looks back at me thenlooksat the girl. Then Haley begins to slowly walk away. Ugh. Well there goes my ally. She's going to the Careers. No I have no chance of winning. I need someone to help me. I am the youngest here! I won't survie one day without someone. Me being angry, I throw my axe at the dummy so hard, that the dummy litterally explodes.. Hmmm.... I think the only ally I need is a gold axe. Mark (POV) D8 I am so embarassed. My hair was cut off by my district partner yesterday. I had a big bald spot. So my mentor decided that they shave my hair to make it look not as bad. I don't know if I could win... I mean, I am very good with a blowgun but that's only if there is poison.... So I might be screwed. So I am trying new weapons but I'm only good with a blowgun. Oh no! There she is..... The girl I have a crush on.... She's from District 9. I think her name is Shan... I can't love someone who I might even kill. Training Day 3 Pixie (POV) D12 Even though I don't want to be here, I need to help my family.... My mother and father died in an explosion in District 12. It happened just after a big explosion around when the 96th Hunger Games.... But it was not worse than the explosion in 12 that happened around 25 years ago. But I have a great advantange.... After my parents died, I wouldn't talk... All I did was throw knifes.... Then I got myself ready for if I ever got in the games..... I can tell I am the best at throwing knifes here. I'm even better than the girl career from 4. But that's never a good thing. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1